fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Zelda: Light of Hope
The Legend of Zelda light of Hope is a 2017 game published by Nintendo. The story takes Link and his friends on a journey to save Hyrule from Ganon. With the help of Princess Zelda, Saria and old friend Exon, Link must use the Light of Hope to seal away Ganon forever. Story 2 years after the events of ocarina of Time, Ganondorf has been reveled and has been captured and sealed by the King's Army but not after a long fought war. In celebration the King decided to throw a festival and a Tournament to see who is the strongest. When Link gets the news he is greeted by a Kokiri thought to be dead whose name is Exon. Link wants to go to the tournament but Saria wants to see him fight their. The great Deku tree gives her permission to go with a time limit of 2 weeks as well as Exon. Soon though... Mido follows them as he got permission as well... Chapter 1: tournament As Link, Saria and Exon go to the festival (With Mido trailing behind) they meet up with Princess Zelda who says she's compeating in the tournament. They also find Ruto who's still mad at Link for not marrying her. Malon says she came to watch but says she will give Link a special gift after the Tournament. This point of the game is a tutorial and is mostly battles. The Matches include: Saria vs Ruto Zelda vs Exon Link vs Exon After Link wins the soldiers attack the heroes and Mido comes along and helps fight them. It is revealed that the king did this on purpose to kill Link. The King runs away and Link, Zelda, Mido, Saria as well as Exon are warped to the sacred realm. There they find Raru and are tasked with unsealing his curse. Which introduces us to our tutourial temple... The Light Temple. Chapter 2: Wind Temple After fighting the boss of the Light Temple, Raru explains that the King of Hyrule has gone mad and is trying to kill Link for unknown reasons. He also revels that there are more sages that the ones from the future that Link had previously changed. The are taken to the Wind temple, a temple in the air we're they fight the main boss. Groma. (A even larger version of the original Goma) Before this happens though, Exon disappears but when they are transported to the sacred realm once more it is reveled that Exon was the Light Sage. He also is told the story of his life before becoming a kokiri. He was originally a Gorudo but he wasn't supposed to be born since he was a boy. His mother sent him away when he became 5 after hiding him away. He was sent away to become one with the Kokiri children. Though he left into the lost woods and was gone for years. Since time slowed down when he was there he was still 13 when he got out. OST Title Screen/Opening:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dBW6AG1OS8) Hyrule town:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhwUcaJPayk) Kakariko Village:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu0Jc6ZVqbQ) Tournament boss:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1oqtQ1sie8) Wind Temple:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ0s5HwY9W8) King's theme:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0OehnboSJc) Getting ready for battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz_90o1hy8g) Destiny/Lake Hylia (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY0YMeTBy0M) I am the Wind Sage (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhKV3DaC028) Iroma Village (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhKV3DaC028) Inca Village (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7-MEE_lWZU) Gerudo Valley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3igPTipZ7c) Dark World (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oC9rfI571wQ) Enemy Encounter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgO41UNf2sY) For the Greater Good (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7AvkiZAFp4) Minigame (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZLUEgOWfLY) Ice temple (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0T5UDiLsR0) Category:Fan Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Soundtracks